t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Nei
Origins Nei da Silva came from a very poor family from the cantegriles of Montevideo. His father was the coach of his high school football team, without much experience. As a kid, Nei fell inlove with soccer and always tried to be the best. He was determined and told his father that one day he will become famous and provide for his family, while his father patted him on the back and tried to make him have more realistic goals, although he was very excited helping his son out achieve his dreams. Nei's potential grew exponentially and under his leadership, their high school team won regionals and qualified for Nationals. At the Nationals semi-final, his father cheering him on while watching received a heart-attack and was rushed to the hospital. Nei had to continue playing and he played very poorly, because of the emotional pressure, but won the match, barely. After the match, he rushed to the hospital only to find out that he was late. His father had passed away en route to the clinic, citing work stress as the reason. Nei took it very deeply and said he won't play in the finals. Indeed, he wasn't in the starting lineup, but he was just a substitute, barely watching the match, flooded with memories and awful scenarios he can't let go. His team were getting crushed 0-3 without his leadership. Everyone encouraged him to join, but he refused. Flashbacks of his father's memory occured to him multiple times, until only 10 minutes before the match he stepped in as a substitute. In these 10 minutes, telling himself he's doing it for his dad he managed to score 2 goals, but they still weren't enough. They lost the finals 2-3 and he thought he'll never play professionally again. As the winners got cheered and interviewed, one interviewer approached him and spread his story and soon everyone knew who Nei was. He received many offers from professional teams across the globe to join their training camps and it was his chance of making his dreams come true and providing for his little brother and mother. Not long after his professional debut, he won the first championship he ever competed in and rose to fame in South America. After only 2 years of professional career, he was already considered the best midfielder in the world and won countless titles for the years to come. T1W Recruit His life views were to never give up on your dreams and fight hard for them and help those in need and he was pretty public about it. His whole life story was an inspiration to people of all types. He was approached and recruited by the twin sisters Aurora Rose & Amethyst Rose on their "talent hunt" in saving the world and he was given lightweight carbon armoring and a highly advanced digital projector that created real energy balls that he can shoot at his enemies. They showed him disturbing material how the poor remain poor, because of corrupt influences that have continued for centuries and they needed to be stopped. Because saving the world and making it better for other people was his creed, he said he was leaving soccer indefinitely and he accepted and joined T.1.W. in his fight for making it better for all so that no child has to go through what he had seen or experienced as a kid. Crossroads In search to rescue Amaryllis, which at that time was an unknown and unseen subject with plant-like powers, Nei is assigned to NRPN's group at camping after the group decide to split up into teams. Nei also gives NRPN advice to how to impress Lucie by simply being nice, without being tacky or cringy. He is among the heroes trapped by the F2-Runners, until the very end, when they all get rescued by NRPN Armageddon Nei dies. Nei has a techy suit, filled with gadjetry. His belt buckle is full of small components that he can find useful, while engaging the enemy. But compared to his state of the art cybernetic arm skin, which was given to him when searching for equipment options for T.1.W. It is a very thin futuristic sleeve that he put on his arm. It is able to do many things, including casting holograms, projecting and materializing light beams as well as cast illusions. art_nei3.jpg|Nei Release Art art_nei2.jpg|Nei Alternative Art art_nei1.jpg|Nei Old Art early_nei3.jpg|Nei Lineart early_nei2.jpg|Nei Alternative Lineart early_nei1.jpg|First Nei Lineart *My only goal is to be the best! *Life and death balanced on the tip of a razor! *Focusing on others will make you bitter. Focusing on yourself will make you better! *Let's go for a run! *Try to keep up! *He got the nickname 'Razor' because of his precise, calculated movements and executions on the field. Category:Characters